Weasfoys and Malfleys
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: Family dinner with the in-laws. Oh what a joy they can be...


_Day 7 for Countdown to Christmas. _

_Prompts: _

_Family Gathering_

_"Friday is my second favorite F-word!"_

_"Do you have to be so vulgar?"_

_"What - I didn't actually say it..."_

**Disclaimer: I, again, don't own HP. **

* * *

><p>""Okay, so remember. No cursing. At all. I don't want to hear any F-bombs, got it?"<p>

"Stop being such a worrywart, Scorp, this is all going to go great."

"I guess, but your parents and my father have a lot of history behind them..."

oOo

"Goddammit, Mione! Why'd we even say yes to doing this in the first place!"

"_We _didn't. _I _did. And I think you're getting yourself worked up over nothing. Draco Malfoy is a different man now, not the one we used to know. You've met Scorpius, he's a great guy, Malfoy had to have done something right."

"Yes. It would be him marrying that Greengrass girl, I've heard she's quite the angel."

oOo

"Draco...?"

"Yes."

"Honey, you look tense. Are you nervous for this family gathering?"

"No. Of course not."

"..."

"Okay. Maybe I am. I just - what if Granger brings up that time she punched me in the nose? What will Scorpius think!"

"He'll probably think that that's a trait Hermione Weasley and her daughter share - physical aggression. Remember when she sent him to the Hospital Wing?"

"Yes. All sixteen times."

oOo

"How long will it take for them to get here!" Scorpius asked impatiently, nervously tapping his foot on the floor.

_Ding, dong. _

"Not long at all, apparently," Rose got up from the couch, fixing her skirt and opening of the door.

"Rosie, my little girl!" Her father greeted her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"Hi, daddy," she chuckled, then moved to her mother and gave her an equally warm hug, "Mum, you look as beautiful as every."

"Thank you, Rose," her mother smiled, then raised an eyebrow at Scorpius. "Are you going to greet and hug your future mother-in-law, or are you going to just stand there?" Hermione asked.

Scorpius, still nervous, grinned. He walked over to Rose's mother, hugging and kissing her on the cheek. "How've you both been, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"Please," Hermione started, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are all of my in-laws. You can call us by our first name, dear."

"I'd rather be addressed as 'Sir'" Ron grumbled, to which Hermione smacked him.

"Sir, yes, sir," Rose giggled. Hermione and Scorpius joined her, teasing the red-headed man, when Scorpius stopped laughing.

"Father," he greeted stiffly to the blonde haired man who had appeared behind Rose's parents.

"Scorpius."

"My little boy! Oh!" His mother came brushing by Hermione, a mass of dark hair practically tackling the younger blonde.

"Mother," Scorpius groaned, mentally hitting himself on the forehead.

Astoria Malfoy let her son go, giving him a warm smile. Then she turned to Rose, "It's nice to finally meet you. You're just as gorgeous as Scorpius says," she said, then surprising Rose by also giving her a hug.

"I'm sure Scorp says many things," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

Astoria narrowed her eyes at her son, "Actually, you'd be surprised at how hard it is to get him to talk about you."

Draco, quiet at the side, spoke up, "Maybe to you, I can't get the boy to shut the bloody f-"

"Draco!"

"Dad!"

"Er, friday up." He looked around at the amused and exasperated looks he was getting. "What?" he shrugged, "Friday is my second favorite F-word!"

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" Astoria reprimanded her husband.

"What - I didn't actually say it..." Draco muttered. He looked up at Ron's shocked face. "What do you looked so surprised about, Weasel?"

Ron shook his head, "Wow I - you really have changed, haven't you?"

Hermione took the opportunity to speak, "Maybe he's not the same twitchy little ferret like he used to be, eh, Malfoy?"

Draco's face turned pink, and Rose cut in. "Maybe we should all continue this over turkey," she said, gesturing to the set table in the other room. Nodding, the occupants of the room agreed and made their way over.

Stopping, Draco grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her farther away from everyone else. "I'm really glad my son found someone to make him happy," he said, smiling.

Rose smiled back, "He's pretty great. I just wish I get to know his family better before the wedding," she hesitated, then put her arms around the older man for a brief hug. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy. And please, try not to hex my father tonight, no matter what he says or does."

"It's not your father I'm worried about," Draco muttered as Rose went to join the rest of the family. Shaking his head, he followed his future daughter-in-law to a dinner that would probably be one of the most memorable moments of his entire life.

* * *

><p><em>I liked doing the first half in just dialogue, and then adding actions in the second. I don't know, just trying out new styles. Let me know what you think!<em>


End file.
